Of Pleasant Dreams
by faxondancer3
Summary: The story is set sometime after the Battle at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny reunited after the events that took place and have been inseparable. Ginny dreams of a future with Harry. Harry has been waiting for the perfect moment to ask Ginny to marry him. Only problem is, how will Harry pop the question will the entire family breathing down his neck. He may finally get that moment.
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping arrangements after the war had been thrown out the window, to each their own, no matter whom argued against it. This was how Harry found himself calling Ginny's bedroom his own as well. More like their bedroom now. At first Ron and the others had protested it, but thankfully, Hermione managed to persuade Ron's mind. If she no longer shared Ginny's room, she was free to share with the next available Weasley. Of course she had joked that George would love the company, but Ron quickly whisked her off to his room.

As Harry laid in their bed, with Ginny's sleeping form in his arms, he couldn't think of anywhere else he would rather be. Well, maybe in a house of their own. But for now, he was content where he was. As he shifted his gaze down at her beautiful red hair, he lifted a hand to pull a few strands out of her eyes. His eyes drifted further down, to her left hand rested on his chest. Her bare ring finger was a reminder that he had yet to place his mother's engagement ring upon that finger.

When Harry had finally visited the Potter Family vault, after he had helped restore the Wizarding bank, he had come around a jewelry box that not only held the engagement ring, but his parents wedding bands as well. Since that day, he knew that it was a sign. A sign that these rings would find a home on his and Ginny's left ring fingers. The wedding bands were very unique, gold with carved out flowers and vines. If placed next to each other, it would look as if the vines were connecting between the two. A symbol of the bond between man and wife, forever together, connected for life. The engagement ring however, was a three stone gold ring. A beautiful diamond was hugged by two gorgeous emeralds. As he held it to the light, he knew that it belonged on Ginny's finger. He had been carrying it around, hidden in his pocket, for well over 6 months.

That morning, he finally made a decision to plan the perfect proposal. And if he had it his way, there would be no interference for any of the Weasley's. He wanted it to be a special moment between just himself and the love of his life. No future brother-in-laws could stop him from making Ginny his wife.

Just as Harry came out of his day dreaming, he felt movement from within his arms. Sleepy brown eyes slowly started to flutter open. He also noticed a pleasant smile grace it's way across her face. He recognized that smile. It was the same smile that was the result of a wonderful dream. He could only guess what the dream was about. He waited for her to fully awake to the world around her before asking questions.

Ginny could not believe that she had been sharing a bed with Harry for well over a year since the war had ended. As they continued to share her childhood room, she found herself dreaming more and more of a future together. The first time she had awoken from a pleasant dream, with Harry beside her in bed, she pictured herself in a white wedding gown, with her father walking her up the aisle towards Harry. The second dream, she pictured a house designed to both of their needs and wants. It even had a quidditch pitch out in the backyard. Between the second and this morning, there had been several dreams that had shown what life with Harry could be like. The difference between then and this morning, was that she had never seen any children in the future. As they hadn't spoken about it to each other yet. She for certain knew that it was their talk the previous night of children that had sparked the dream. She could see herself in that beautiful kitchen of theirs, that had been in several dreams, with two young boys at her feet and a hand soothing her large stomach. She could only guess, but she appeared to be 8 months pregnant. She had woken up just as she had felt a strong kick in her stomach, the kick of a very awake baby girl. Although she was not pregnant in real life, nor had yet to even cross that base with Harry, she knew that she wanted it in their future. To be married and creating life with her true love.

As she opened her eyes, after having by far the best dream yet, she couldn't hold back her smile. She had never gone into too much detail about her dreams when telling Harry, but she knew that he would be interested in her latest dream. She looked up at the smile on his face, which indicated that he had been awake for a while. Ginny rose up onto her elbow to place a loving kiss to Harry's lips.

"Good morning," she said as she pulled back from him, continuing to look into his eyes.

"A good morning it is," replied Harry. "From the looks of it, you had sweet dreams last night".

"Mmmm, well of course I did. While laying in your arms, what else could be any sweeter," she joked with a smile.

"Haha, very funny Gin," he too joked. "Now what was your dream about this time?"

She sat up in bed and turned away from him, to slowly get out of bed. "Well, I may or may not have been pregnant," she said as she stretched her arms above her.

At the mention of being pregnant, even if it was only a dream, Harry sprung from his spot in bed to pull her into him. He wrapped a hand around her front and lightly rested it on her stomach. He kissed her neck and held her tight. "Hmm, I know there isn't a baby within there, but I would love for that to be within our future. You, me and a beautiful baby," he said with a smile on his face.

She leaned back into his embrace and placed her hand against his. "If only we could make it a reality," she wished as felt the warmth between them.

Inspiration finally sparked Harry. With his free hand, he reached back inside his bedside table and took out the ring. Placing his hand back in front of Ginny, he held it up to her. "Marry me, Gin. Become my wife. Carry our children. Build a future with me. One we can share together in our own home," he had as he turned his face towards her.

Ginny on the other hand, was in shock. Had Harry just asked her what she thought he asked her. "Harry, did you just ask me what I thought you asked me?" She questioned. "Is this really happening or am I still dreaming?"

Harry laughed, "Of course this is happening, Gin". He continued, "Not exactly how I had planned it, but I just couldn't wait any longer. Say you'll marry me".

"Oh Harry, of course I'll marry you," she said as she looked at him. "I've always been yours. And I've always known that I would marry you. Even before we met, I had dreams of marrying the boy who lived".

With that, Harry finally placed the ring on her finger. The sun shining through the window made the stones twinkle with light. With the ring on, she held her hand out in front of her. She, Ginny Weasley, would soon become Ginny Potter, wife to Harry. And maybe, soon after that, mother to their future children. Only time would tell.

Just then, there was a loud knock on their door. "Ginny, Harry, breakfast is ready!" Shouted Molly through the door. She then continued up the stairs to wake the rest of the house.

Realizing the time, the two quickly got up and placed their robes on. Both wondering how they were going to tell the family of their news. No matter when they decided to tell the family, they knew for certain that this was the first step towards their life together.


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked down the stairs, hand in hand, neither knew if they should tell the family right away or wait until the whole family could get together. Ginny walked with her arm wrapped around his while resting her cheek upon his arm. Neither could stop smiling over their excitement. Surely someone in the family would notice before they had a chance to speak.

Stepping into the kitchen, Arthur noticed that there was an extra spring in his daughters step. He wasn't normally the one to notice such things, but he had been trying to pay more attention to his children since the war had ended. The empty hole that Fred had left made Arthur appreciate any moment he got to spend with the rest of his children. He also noticed that Harry too had the same spring in his step. After meeting Harry, at this very kitchen table all those years ago, he had considered Harry another son, even if it wasn't official. With Harry's buddying relationship with his one and only daughter, he had wondered when Harry would truly become part of the family. By the smiles on their faces as they sat close together at the table, he wondered if that day would be sooner rather than later.

The table was filled with an assortment of food and drinks. Large stacks of toast rested next to a plate of crisp bacon. The bacon sat next to a heaping bowl of scrabbles eggs. There were hash browns fried to perfection resting not far from the pitcher of orange juice. And don't forget about the thermos of hot chocolate and coffee sitting in the middle of the table.

Ginny had always loved a warm cup of hot cocoa with her breakfast in the mornings. Even much so that she had tried to convince Harry that it was far better than a glass of orange juice. He had only given into her once so far. But he was sure that he would end up drinking more hot cocoa with his breakfast in the future. Ginny always teases him about his love for orange juice in the morning, but he knew that she had a larger smile across her face that morning when he gave into her. He would give anything to see her smile like that. Come to think of it, it was the same smile she had on this morning. Who knew giving her a ring could create the same or even more happiness as a cup of hot cocoa.

Knowing of Ginny's love for hot cocoa, Harry instantly poured her a cup before adding some whipped cream. Noticing the orange juice to her right, Ginny reach over and poured Harry a glass. Over the past year, they had learned more about each other and what they liked the most. Yes they had grown up eating meals at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, but they hadn't always focused their attention on what exactly the other was eating.

As Arthur looked on at his daughter and her boyfriend, he assumed that they had their hands held together under the table. Harry had taken an interest in eating with his left hand more recently while seated to Ginny's left. He remembered back to when he and Molly were inseparable at their age. Oh to be young and in love. And if he could be real honest, he was glad that none of his children had made him a grandfather before they had left Hogwarts. Not that he didn't like the idea of having grandchildren, that he was excited about. With so many children of his own, he knew that one day there would be a whole new set of young Weasley's running around the house. Speaking of young Weasley's, Bill and Fleur were expected for dinner that night with their one month old daughter. If he had thought that having a daughter was the greatest thing in the world, granddaughters where on a whole separate level. Their little girl had already pulled at his heart strings and he knew that he would always do anything to make that little baby smile.

If he had to guess, of his remaining children, he had a feeling that Ginny would be the next Weasley to give him more grandchildren. Even if those children were to carry the Potter name across the back of their quidditch jersey, he knew they would be loved to no end. He and Molly would be sure to show them the love of not one but two sets of grandparents. Although they had not known the Potters as close as they had wished to, they knew that they too would have done the same if the positions were reversed.

Just then, Molly had returned from upstairs and took her place at the table. As she poured herself her second cup of coffee that morning, she noticed that Arthur was paying more attention to Ginny and Harry than he was his paper. Knowing Arthur, he had always checked the morning paper during breakfast, every day of their married life. Even when the papers were not filled with happy events, his daily routine was the same. Taking a look in their direction, she too noticed their close proximity to each other. Not that it was unusual for the two, there was something about the way the two almost glowed with happiness. Although she could not see what had brought on that happiness, she had her suspicions.

"Ginny, Dear. Would you be able to help me in the kitchen after breakfast? I was hoping to prepare a few pies for dessert tonight before preparing dinner," Molly asked as she glanced over at her daughter.

"Well, Harry and I had been thinking of going out for a nice fly, but I guess we could wait until afterwards," Ginny responded. As she thought about it, it would be the perfect chance to learn more of her mother's recipes. Maybe even Harry's favorite, so she would be able to make it for him when they found a home of their own. "Could we make some Treacle Tart too?"

"Of course. Any particular reason why?" Molly asked as she hoped to fish out more information.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand as she said, "oh, I just wanted to show Harry here that I could bake his favorite dessert just as well as you, Mum". She continued, "Plus, if I plan on keeping him around, I'll need to make sure to feed him well".

At this, Harry chimed in, "Gin, don't you know I'd still stick around even if you were the worst cook in the kitchen". Harry looked at her with a smile on his face as he joked.

"If you have to know, Mr. Potter, I have mighty excellent skills in the kitchen. Just wait and see, my Treacle Tart will blow your mouth away," Ginny responded with determination.

Harry raised his right arm from under the table and held it out, waiting to shake on it. "You have a bet. I'll be sure to save extra room tonight. If you send my taste buds on a treat tonight, I'll do anything your heart desires of me," he responded while sending a wink in her direction.

Ginny shook his hand with determination before bringing his hand down to rest in her lap. She went back to holding her left hand in his right as she chewed on a piece of bacon.

Seeing that the two had gone back to eating, Molly noticed that the table was still rather empty. Typically, Ron was almost always the first to the table after smelling bacon in the house. George on the other hand, had been spending more and more time at the shop. Although it had taken a while for him to step back into the business that he had shared with his twin, once he had returned, he had been spending more and more nights away. The rest of her children would be joining them for dinner this evening.

Molly had been looking forward to this dinner tonight, as it would be the first time all her remaining children would be seated at this table since the first few months after the war. It would also be the first chance for Charlie to see his one and only niece. When she had been born, Charlie unfortunately had been tied up in Romania. Although she didn't know for certain, but she had a feeling that Charlie would be joining the family for another visit for far more important events. Perhaps for the marriage of his little sister to the boy who lived.

The day had only just begun but she knew it would be filled with excitement and joy. And maybe, just maybe, there would be an announcement from her youngest.


	3. Chapter 3

As breakfast finished, Molly and Ginny headed into the kitchen to start on the desserts. This left Harry alone at the table with just Mr. Weasley and the barely awake Ron who had shown up late. With the girls away from the table, Arthur thought it would be an appropriate time to talk with his daughter's boyfriend.

"Harry, I have this new muggle object that I want you to take a look at with me. Do you mind coming into the parlor with me?" Arthur asked in hopes that they could talk about more than just the muggle object.

"Of course Mr. Weasley. Do you know what kind of object it is?" Harry replied as he got up from his chair.

"I'm honestly not sure. It seems to be a mystery to me," Arthur responded as he walked with Harry to the parlor and closed the door behind them. No reason for Ron to overhear their conversation.

Sitting down in the chair next to the coffee table, Arthur presented Harry with his latest Muggle artifact. To Arthur, the object appeared to be a glass water pitcher with a fancy stand to rest on. He didn't quite understand why there were so many buttons on the stand. Nor could he explain why there was a metal blade in the pitcher.

Presenting the object, he asked, "have you seen something like this before? I'm told that they are used in the kitchen in muggle homes but I don't imagine what use they would be".

Seeing the object, Harry instantly knew what it was. "That's a blender, Muggles use them to mix, purée or blender their food together. You can make milkshakes by blending together ice cream and milk, a favorite muggle treat. Or even smoothies from different fruits," Harry explained.

"Ah, so how are they blended together?" Arthur asked with curiosity.

"See this metal blade here, that spins around when the blender is turned on. And it looks like this one has a few different speeds. One button turns it on, and the others adjust the speed to slow medium or high. And whenever you use it, always make sure to have the lid on. Otherwise everything will ended on the ceiling. And of course, Muggles use electricity to power it, that's why there is a long cord on the back," Harry continued to explain.

"My, that is fascinating," Arthur said with amazement. As happy as he was to learn what the muggle artifact did, he wanted to get to the main reason he pulled Harry aside. "Thank you for your help Harry. I do not know what I would do without your help. Now, to the real reason why I dragged you away. I've noticed that you and Ginny have been getting closer most recently. Is there anything that you would like to tell me or ask?" Arthur questioned Harry.

Upon entering the room earlier, Harry had not expected Arthur to question his relationship. And he wasn't sure if Ginny would want him to tell her father or not yet. He did remember that in the muggle world, men typically asked the fathers for their permission to marry their daughter. Although he had already asked Ginny, he figured it would not hurt to ask her father.

Sitting up in his seat Harry began, "Well, in the muggle world, it is tradition for men to ask their girlfriends father for their permission to marry his daughter". Looking straight at Arthur, he continued, "Mr. Weasley, since I defeated Voldemort, the only thought on my mind was having a future with Ginny. With the war over, and living here at the burrow, I've grown to love your daughter with all of my heart. I do not know what I would do if she wasn't by my side. With that said, I would like to gain your permission to marry your daughter, Ginny, the love of my life".

Although Arthur did not know of this muggle tradition, he was honored that Harry had thought to ask him. He knew that in the Wizarding world, fathers would give their daughter away in the ceremony, but he liked the idea of this muggle tradition. With only one daughter, he was proud to be able to give Harry an answer that he could easily give.

"Harry my boy, as far as I can tell, you have always been like another son to me. So I would be honored to officially call you my son, through the marriage to my dear Ginny. I can see the love the two of you share. It is very much like the love Molly and I share. I look forward to seeing the two of you joined in marriage," Arthur answered with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Molly and Ginny where busy putting together ingredients for tonight's dessert. As Ginny had mentioned to Harry, she wanted to make his favorite dessert, Treacle Tart. While at Hogwarts, she remembered that his face would light up whenever this dessert was served in the Great Hall. Then after the war, Mum had made it along with some of the other family favorites. Ginny watched her mum make it several times, but had only made it herself a few times. She knew the recipe and how it looked, it was just making sure everything went according to plan.

"Ginny, dear, make sure to wash your hands before handling anything," Molly reminded her daughter.

Following her mum's reminder, Ginny headed over to the sink and started lathering her hands with soap. Before she had even realized, Molly looked over and spotted the ring placed upon her daughters left hand. That right there confirmed her growing suspicions. It seems like Harry had finally asked the question. Ginny was not aware of the knowledge her mum just acquired. She continued about her task and went to start on the tart crust.

As Ginny started on the Treacle Tart, Molly decided that she would make an Apple Tart. With the whole family visiting for dinner, she knew that one Tart would not be enough. She even considered making a cake as well.

"How does an Apple Tart sound? With the appetite your brothers have, one Tart will not be enough. Might even have to make a chocolate cake if we have time," Molly mentioned as she too gathered ingredients.

"Mmmm, a chocolate cake sounds wonderful Mum! Maybe we can make that together after we're both finished with our tarts," Ginny replied.

Not long after, Molly and Ginny started rolling out the Tart dough side by side. As they were doing this, the ring on Ginny's finger started to twinkle in the light shining in through the window. Molly decided this was the moment to question her daughter.

"Ginny, what's that on your finger?" Molly asked.

Ginny started to panic. She and Harry had yet to discuss when they would tell the family. Though with her mum seeing the ring and on the finger it was placed, there was no way she could try to hide it. If she told her mum the truth, she at least knew she wouldn't go telling the rest of the family.

Putting on a brave face, Ginny replied with a smile on her face, "It's the ring Harry gave me this morning. It belonged to his mum. I'm going to be the next Mrs. Potter. I know we're young, but I want to spend the rest of my life with him. To be able to make him his favorite dishes, like I am right now. I want to create a family with him. I can just picture a little boy running around this kitchen with the same dark hair as his father. Or a little girl with my red hair and his green eyes. And I haven't told Harry this yet, but when we have children, I want to honor his parents by naming our children after them. They sacrificed so much so that he could be here today".

At the mention of his parents, Molly was beyond proud of her daughter. This was certainly a sign that she had raised her daughter right. Forgetting about the Tart, Molly swept her daughter into a hug and held on tight. "Ginny, I am so happy for you. You and Harry were made for each other. And I am so touched that you would want to honor his parents. I am sure they are smiling down on you and thanking you for coming into their son's life," Molly said as she held her. As she backed away from the hug, she continued, "And don't you worry, I will not speak of this conversation to anyone. But I would suggest telling the rest of the family tonight. Your brothers may be oblivious half the time, but with a table full of people, someone will be bound to notice".

Nodding her head at what her mum said, Ginny went back to preparing the treat. "Thanks Mum, I hope to be as great a wife and mum as you are. I don't know how you put up with the lot of us," Ginny joked.

"With lots of love and happiness. I've enjoyed watching each of you grow and life would not be the same without the crazy mischief you and your brothers get up to. I may not be happy with some of the gadgets that Fred and George came up with as they were growing up, but I'm proud of the success that gained. And I know it has taken George some time, but it's a joy to see him messing around again," Molly replied.

Content with their conversation and the reveal, the two continued about their tasks. Not long after, both tarts where baking, bringing delicious smells to the kitchen. And knowing Harry so well, Ginny knew that it would be a matter of minutes before Harry came wandering into the kitchen, following the smell of his favorite treat. When Harry did come into the room, not long after, Molly quietly stepped out of the room.

Using his nose to lead him further into the kitchen, Harry bumped into Ginny as she was standing in his way. "Is that the smell of my favorite treat?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist, pulling her into him.

"Why of course it is, Mr. Potter. Didn't I tell you I would be making your favorite?" Ginny replied and she moved in closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Harry leaned in and gave her a loving kiss. "Will I be able to look forward to this once we're married?" he asked.

Ginny kisses him again before answering. "Of course you can look forward to me cooking and baking for you. It doesn't mean that it will happen everyday. And if I remember correctly, you also have some skills in the kitchen. I would be very open to breakfast in bed," Ginny suggested.

"I would gladly make you breakfast, but only if I could join you," Harry said before he started pressing sweet kisses to Ginny's lips and face as he made his way down to her neck.

Ginny was certainly enjoying their moment together, but she knew her mum would be returning to the kitchen at any moment. And she needed to talk to him about their engagement and telling the family before her mum returned.

Ginny pulled away from him and said, "Harry, my Mum knows of our engagement. She saw the ring as we were baking. She suggested we tell the rest of the family tonight. With everyone around the table, we would only have to announce it once. And I know my brothers may not be happy about it, but they're gonna have to live with it. I want to be your wife and there is nothing they can do to change that".

"Okay, Gin, we'll tell them. And I have a feeling that your dad will not be surprised. After you left the table, he pulled me into the parlor asking about a new muggle artifact he had found. Somehow he ended up questioning our relationship and wanted to know if I needed to speak with him about anything. I didn't exactly tell him I had already asked you to marry me, but I did ask for his permission. In the muggle world, getting the approval of the bride to be's father is seen as a tradition," Harry agreed.

Glad that they were on the same page, and knew that her parents approved, Ginny looked forward to telling the rest of the family. If she had to guess, Ron would be speechless, George would make some kind of joke, Percy would claim they are way too young and barely have a career to support themselves, Charlie for sure would get angry and Bill would question the idea of her being pregnant. Although she wouldn't mind being pregnant, she and Harry had already discussed waiting for marriage before losing their virginities. No matter how her brothers reacted upon hearing the news, they would not stop her from making the best decision of her life. She had always known that she and Harry would go to the ends of the earth for each other.

Shortly after, Molly returned to the kitchen, making enough noise so the two were aware of her presence. Harry gave Ginny a kiss to her cheek before heading out of the kitchen. Ginny and Molly soon got back to work, placing the tarts out to cool while getting started on a chocolate cake. Surely three different desserts would be enough to feed the family. Molly hoped that with full stomachs, her sons would be kinder to their sister for when she made her announcement. Until then, she could only dream of positive responses.


	4. Chapter 4

After his chat with Ginny in the kitchen, Harry headed back up to their room to change into comfortable clothes to go flying in. Knowing he had some down time before Ginny would be free to fly, he spontaneously decided to head over to Diagon Alley. After the war, several of the shops along the Alley had slowly started rebuilding and reopening. Quality Quidditch Supplies has recently opened within the past few months and he had yet to stop by. With the thought of buying himself and Ginny new brooms as engagement gifts, he grew excited with the thought of surprising Ginny for the second time that day.

Upon arriving at the store, Harry instantly spotted the latest broom in the shop window. The Firebolt Supernova, the next greatest broom since the Firebolt Supreme. He knew that he would be taking one home with him. Now, to find the perfect broom for his Ginny.

Entering the store, he made his way to purchase the Firebolt Supernova. With the transaction complete, he asked the clerk to hold to broom for him while he searched for the perfect broom for his chaser.

Looking around at the different displays, Harry found the second broom not far from the display in the window. And to his surprise, it was another Firebolt but with different features making it more compatible for chasers. This one was the Firebolt Venus and is designed for chasers specifically to allow for better control while dodging bludgers. It also helped with one-handed control while handling the quaffle.

After reading more about the broom on the display card, Harry knew that it would be perfect for Ginny. Heading back over to the sales desk, he made his final purchase. Happy with both of his finds, he had the second broom packaged up to present to Ginny that afternoon. Before exiting the store, he shrunk both brooms to stick into his pockets.

Arriving back to the broom, he headed back up to their room to find Ginny in the process of changing. He immediately stopped in his tracks as he stared at the beautiful woman in front of him. With only tight pants and a sports bra on, Harry let his eyes wander from head to toe and then back up to her toned stomach and full breasts. A tingle ran down his body and straight to his manhood. Deciding to do more than just stand there, he slowly and silently closed the door while locking it and made his way towards his love. Standing behind her, Harry brought his front to her back and reached his arms around to hold tight against her stomach.

Not realizing that Harry had returned, Ginny was slightly surprised as two arms wrapped around her from behind. Quickly realizing who it was, she leaned back into his embrace. It didn't take her long to notice the arousal in Harry's pants. After sharing a bed with him for so long now, she had grown used to waking up to this when spooned in his arms. Although they had not advanced their physical relationship beyond heavy snogging, she was open to exploring more now that they were officially engaged.

"Harry, where have you been?" Ginny exclaimed as she placed her hands over his own.

Harry rotated her around in his arms and placed a soft kiss to her lips. He responded, "I may or may it have popped over to Diagon Alley to get us Engagement gift".

Ginny brought her hands to his face and said with excitement, "Oh Harry, did you really? You didn't have to do that! I am more than happy with this ring on my hand!" Ginny made sure he felt the smooth surface of the ring on his cheek before moving in more another kiss.

Pulling her closer to him, he continued, "Gin, I wanted to. You desire anything and everything I can give you. And really, these gifts will be a treat for both of us".

Touched by his words, Ginny grew excited and said, "well then, what did you get? Can I see it? Please, oh, Please Harry?"

"Hmmm, I don't know Gin. I've placed them in my pockets and I'm enjoying this too much to move away to pull them out," Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Well then, I'll just have to reach in and get them myself!" Ginny determined as she started to reach her hand down and into his open pockets. After feeling around and around, she did not realize how close her hand had nearly graced Harry's manhood.

Realizing where Ginny's hands were headed, Harry wasn't sure if he should try to stop her or let her realize for herself. He was about to mention it before he noticed that her hands had drifted in the opposite direct.

Feeling around in his pockets, Ginny finally grabbed ahold of the objects she presumed to be their engagement gifts. Bringing them out of his pockets, she waited for him to let go of her so she could fully examine them. "Harry, let me get a good look at them," Ginny asked.

"Hold on Gin, let me have them so I can put them back to their original size," Harry said as he stepped back from his fiancé. Taking the objects from her hands, he cast a simple spell and they grew in size. As he only had one wrapped, he held firmly to his own broom before handing Ginny the other. "I went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and found this beauty in display," he said.

"Wait, Harry, is that the new Firebolt Supernova?" Ginny asked with excitement.

"Why of course it is. It's said to be even faster than the Firebolt Supreme," Harry said. "Now open yours, it's a little different, but should be perfect for your skills".

Ginny didn't hesitate to start ripping off the wrapping paper. As she revealed what was inside, she was nearly breathless. It seems that Harry outdid himself again and she couldn't believe her eyes. "Harry, this is the new Firebolt Venus! It's supposedly used by the best of the best chasers in the Quidditch leagues!" Ginny said with amazement.

"I guess it is a good thing you are among the best of the best," Harry praised her. "Before we go try these out, take a look at the handle".

"What do you mean take a look at the handle?" Ginny asked. Doing as Harry suggested, Ginny brought the handle closer and noticed an engraving right where her hand would rest on the broom. Seeing the engraving, she read it out loud, "Ginny Potter holds my heart in her hands". She loved the sound of being called Ginny Potter. Although she had dreamed of it her whole life, reality had finally set in and she knew that she wanted a short engagement. The sooner she could take Harry's last name as her own, the better. "Oh Harry, you are absolutely the sweetest. And you know you hold my heart too," Ginny said as she raised one hand up to his cheek before kissing him with all the passion she could muster into one kiss. To say Harry was blown away would be an understatement. The love he had for the woman in front of him matched the love that she had for him. As she kissed him, he returned the kiss with just as much passion.

Just as the two had dropped their brooms and Harry had started pulling her towards the bed, still kissing to his heart's content, there was a loud knock at the door. Before they could spring apart and answer the knock, Ron had slammed the door open while speaking, "Hey, you guys ready to go flying yet?" Finally looking up and noticed them and what they were doing, Ron exclaimed, "Bloody Hell, not again!" Ron's face was red with anger as he clearly remembered the last time he had knocked at Ginny's door only to find her kissing his best mate. Although he had learned to accept the two, he still did not like seeing his best mate and his little sister doing the things that he does not want to think of his little sister doing. She may only be a year younger than him, but to him, she was still an innocent little girl.

At Ron's intrusion into their room, Ginny stepped away from Harry and started yelling at Ron, "what the Bloody Hell?!" Anyone who knew Ginny, knew she only swore for one reason and it was always at the expense of her brothers. "Ron, when you knock on a door, you wait on the other side for the person in the room to open it up! You do not, and I will repeat, you will not open the door. I was trying to enjoy a tender moment with Harry, the love of my life, after he had given me a very thoughtful present. And now you have ruined the moment! So no! We will not be going flying with you! You are no longer invited to fly with us! Now get out of my sight before I have to bat-bogey hex you!" Ginny yelled at her brother.

She too remembered the last time he had interrupted them in her room. It had been Harry's 17th birthday and she had planned on giving him something to remember her by. With the uncertainty of the war and if they would both come out alive, she had originally planned on giving herself away to Harry. She had wanted to know what it would be like to make love to him just in case the war did not end well. Unfortunately, her plans had been cut short due to her prat of a brother. He had always seemed to know when to interrupt them at exactly the worst moment. Once the war had ended and Harry had returned safely to her arms, she had told him that she still loved him but they would have to wait until after they were married to engage in love making. Luckily for her, he had shared the same sentiments.

As Harry watched Ginny's outburst towards her brother, Harry grew unbelievably proud. He too wasn't happy with the intrusion, but it wasn't in his place to yell at his best mate as he was trying to get with said best mates little sister. Deciding that he needed to calm her down, Harry suggested, "How about we forget about your brother, and take our brooms out to the fields and see what they can do?"

Not giving her a chance to answer, he gave her one last kiss before grabbing her hand in his while leading her out of the room, down the stairs and out to the yard. Not once did he let go of her hand. Once outside, the two mounted their new brooms and let go of each other's hands as they flew into the air. The excitement of flying had always done the trick of calming Ginny down. Harry took a mental note to make sure any future home they shared would also have its own quidditch pitch.

The two flew around for the rest of the afternoon. Occasionally trying out some new and old tricks. Before they knew it, they were being called for dinner. Neither had noticed the rest of the family members arriving for dinner. Nor would they have time to change before dinner. Within realizing, Ginny had never thrown a shirt on over her sports bra. Surely none of the Weasley brothers would like the thought of their only little sister without a shirt on.

It wasn't long before Harry and Ginny walked into the house to a very eventful dinner to coming their way.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinners at the burrow were always filled with lots of food and some form of entertainment. Growing up, Fred and George often played tricks on various members of the family. One year, Harry had gifted them each a few muggle prank objects. Their favorite happened to be the whoopee cushion. Of all the family members to try it out on, Percy was the perfect contender. The whole family had been in the middle of dinner when George had asked Percy to fetch something from the kitchen. George has specifically placed himself in the seat next to Percy that night so that he could slip the cushion onto the chair. Returning to the table, Percy sat down as a loud farting noise echoed throughout the room. Percy's face had turned bright red as he had claimed it wasn't him. Harry had immediately started laughing along with Fred from across the table. Realizing that Fred and George has pulled off another prank, both Ginny and Ron has joined in with laughter. Molly had given the twins a look that said she would be speaking with them. Arthur on the other hand had silently praised the twins, giving them a thumbs up when Molly was not looking.

Although Fred would not be at this family dinner, it would surely be filled with as much food and drama as any other night. With the added bonus of Ginny and Harry's engagement announcement.

Stepping into the burrow, Ginny grew nervous as she came into view of all of her brothers. She hid her left hand behind her back, to delay the reveal of their engagement. Unfortunately, she knew there was nothing she could do about wearing only a sports bra. She knew that all of her brothers would find some way to over react. They were too overprotective for her liking.

Bill was the first to glance in her direction. The smile that had been on his face instantly turned into a frown as he took in her appearance. "Bloody Hell, Ginny, where is your shirt? You shouldn't be parading around with barely any clothing on!" He exclaimed.

At the sound of his voice and what he had said, the remaining Weasley brothers turned to look in Ginny's direction. Charlie's face grew red with anger and said, "who let you out of the house like that?"

Realizing that Ginny looked sweaty, while standing next to an equally sweaty Harry, Percy immediately jumped to conclusions and assumed the worst, "Ginevra Weasley, why are both you and Harry drenched in sweat? You two better not have been doing anything unmarried couples should not be doing!" Percy insisted.

Ron too had similar thoughts as Percy, but instead of getting angry with his sister, he was even more upset with his best mate. He remembered what he had walked in on them doing earlier that day, just before they had gone flying. "Harry, what the Bloody Hell? Did you ditch me to go shag my sister in the broom shed?" Ron questioned his best mate.

George was the last brother to speak. He had watched with amusement as each of his brothers had reacted. If he had to be completely honest with himself, he knew that he and Fred would have found a way to tease her in this situation. George was also the only brother to notice the new, fancy broomsticks held in their hands. "What, did your shirt shrink as you were out flying on the new Firebolt Venus?" George questioned.

As each of her brothers had reacted, Ginny grew more and more upset with them. She hated that they still treated her like a little girl. It had been a long time since she had been little. She had grown up fast after Voldemort had nearly killed her during her first year at Hogwarts. She had been apart of Dumbledore's Army. She had raced to the Ministry with Harry and the others during her fourth year. And lastly, she had been the only Weasley at Hogwarts when it had turned from bad to worse.

"Would the lot of you just quit it?" Ginny yelled. "What I do and with whom I do it with shall be none of your business! And for your information, Harry and I were out flying around on our new brooms. With the amount of flying we did, any one of you would be drenched in sweat. And I am absolutely disappointed with all of you. My physically relationship with Harry is none of your concern. And if you absolutely must know, I have been saving myself for marriage".

With that, she turned and raced up to her room. Throwing the door open, she rushed in and threw herself upon their bed. Without even realizing it, she curled up on the bed, letting the tears consume her.

As Ginny raced upstairs, Harry turned to his soon to be brother-in-laws and gave them a piece of his mind. "How can any of you think so lowly of me? Or your sister to begin with? I love her with all my heart and would not disregard her wishes of waiting until marriage. And you must be blind to not understand that she loves quidditch as much as I do, maybe even more than I do," Harry said with disappointment evident on his face. "Now, I am going to go comfort Ginny and I expect that each and every one of you gives her an apology when we come back down".

Rushing up to their room, he found Ginny in a worse state than expected. He quickly crossed the room and laid on the bed behind her. He pulled her into his arms and whispered sweet nothings into her ears. It didn't take long for her to calm down, but Harry worried as she had yet to say anything to him.

"Gin, everything is going to be alright. Your brothers are royal gits. And way too overprotective. Let's get changed and go back down there. Maybe they'll understand a little more when we tell them our news," Harry said before he turned her to face him. He kissed her square on the lips with all the love he could give. He tried to show that he would be there for her through that one kiss.

Lucky for him, Ginny responded well to the kiss and had even started kissing him back. Happy that she was in a better mood, he pulled away and started gathering a change of clothes. Although they had been sharing a room, they had yet to get fully changed in front of one another. He wanted to give her privacy, as he knew it was a rare thing to achieve in this household. He was also ever the gentleman to respect her wishes and had decided that he would wait until she was ready.

Not much longer, Harry came back to the room, knocking on the door to let her know he was waiting outside. He didn't want her to have to walk back down by herself. With the things her brothers had said, he knew that she would need him by her side. Typically just having his presence next to her would help keep her calm.

About a minute later, she opened the door with a slight smile on her face. Harry reaches for her hand and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Gin," he said while nuzzling into her neck.

Touched by this sweet moment, Ginny wrapped her arms around him as well before tucking her head against his chest. "Harry, I love you too," she replied before placing a kiss to his heart. She had always loved the feel of Harry's embrace and took advantage of the warmth he provided her with.

Knowing that they were needed for dinner, Harry pulled back and took hold of her hand again. "Come on love, let's go tell them the best news. I want to introduce them to my future wife," Harry said with a proud look on his face.

With that, the two descended down the stairs, to her brothers below, all waiting at the table. She was confident now and nothing they could say would ruin her mood. She held hands with Harry and squeezed it with excitement. She loved hearing him say, 'his wife' when speaking of her.


	6. Chapter 6

While Ginny and Harry had disappeared up the stairs, Molly had begun ushering everyone towards the table. Noticing that there were two empty seats, she asked, "Where are Ginny and Harry? Have they returned from their flying?"

Molly looked at each of her sons, noticing that they were having trouble coming up with an answer. The room was silent before George decided to speak up, "They ran upstairs. We're not sure when they'll be back down. We messed up and now Ginny is upset. Harry was very angry with how we treated her," he said, admitting that he knew they had been in the wrong. He didn't know what his brothers were thinking, but he certainly planned on apologizing.

With a stern look on his face, Arthur said, "what did you boys do? Or what did you say?"

Still angry with how his little sister had been dressed, Bill exclaimed, "She came into the house with only a sports bra on! She should not be walking around without a shirt on!"

Charlie then added, "How should she be allowed out of the house like that?"

"Both she and Harry were covered in sweat! What if they were out there doing things that only married couples should be doing. She is absolutely way too young to be doing that!" Percy added.

"I nearly caught them trying to go at it in their room earlier today! Then they told me I couldn't join them outside! I bet they decided to spend time in the broom shed!" Ron insisted.

Shaking his head, Arthur said, "Boys, I am very disappointed in you. Believe it or not, your little sister has grown into a young woman. I shouldn't have to remind you that she is of age. As her older brothers, you should respect her. And if you hadn't realized, she and Harry are in a very committed relationship. Harry would never do anything that Ginny was not ready for. What they do in private is not of your concern. Your mother and I trust them to behave, just as we have trusted the rest of you this past year since the war ended."

Feeling that Arthur had this settled, Molly decided to remain silent. Hoping that it wouldn't be long before they returned to the table, Molly continued to set the table. With a flick of her wand, the food came flying in from the kitchen.

Not long after, both Ginny and Harry returned. Ginny held Harry's hand tight as he led her to their seats. Sitting down side by side, they remained silent as food was passed around.

Wanting to make Ginny feel better, George didn't wait long before speaking up, "Ginny, Harry, I am sorry for the way I acted. I was only trying to joke around but I understand that I was wrong. I hope you can forgive me," he said. "And if my eyes were correct, it looked like the two of you had new brooms in your hands. I would love to take a look at them if you would allow me".

Taken by surprise, Ginny had not expected George to speak up first. Happy with his apology she said, "I forgive you. And I would love to show you my new broom. It was a lovely gift from Harry".

Looking over at George who was seated next to Ginny, Harry said, "you have my forgiveness. But you need to promise to not overreact in the future. You can trust me. We've all been friends for a long time".

"I'll try my hardest," Geroge said as he looked over at the couple sitting next to him. As he glanced over at them, he noticed their hands still clasped together under the table. For a second he thought he was seeing things, but it appeared as if Ginny had a ring on her finger. And not just any kind of ring, but an engagement ring! Knowing that he had just agreed to not overreact, he did not mention anything. He didn't want to spoil their news.

Dinner continued on as the remaining Weasley brothers stayed silent. Judging by how they had reacted earlier, Ginny grew more nervous as time quickly drew closer to dessert. As they walked down the steps earlier, Harry and Ginny agreed to reveal their engagement during dessert. They didn't want to hide it. And they wanted to start planning their wedding. The sooner the better. They didn't want anything too big. A simple small ceremony with friends and family would do.

Before either of them had realized, everyone had finished eating and the table had been cleared. Dessert was then placed on the table, signaling to Ginny and Harry that it was time to speak up. Gathering all the courage she could muster, Ginny said, "Harry and I have something we would like to tell everyone".

Still holding her hand, Harry continued, "This morning I asked Ginny to become my wife".

"And I said yes!" Ginny said with a smile on her face. Placing their hands on the table, she revealed the ring that was placed on her finger. "Harry gave me his mother's engagement ring. It is absolutely stunning and I am proud to wear it. I know his parents aren't here and won't be able to see our wedding, but I feel like a part of them will be with us," Ginny continued.

Jumping up from her seat, Molly rushes over to her daughter and soon to be son-in-law. "Oh Ginny, that ring is absolutely beautiful. I am so happy for the two of you! And Harry, you've always been like a son to me and now you'll officially be a part of the family. I know the two of you will have a wonderful life together," Molly said as she pretended to act surprised.

Arthur was the next to speak. "Ginny, that is such great news. You have grown into a beautiful young woman, despite my wishes that you stay my little girl forever. Harry, welcome to the family!" Arthur added.

To no surprise, George was the first brother to speak up, once again. He placed an arm around Ginny and said, "Congrats little sis. I am so happy for you. And I know Fred would feel the same way. He had always insisted that you would find a way to marry the boy who lived. After all the stories you learned about him, over and over again, Fred knew that a connection between the two of you would grow after Harry first visited the house".

Touched by George's words and the thought of Fred, a few happy tears had slipped past Ginny's eyes. With a smile she said, "Oh George, that means a lot to me. I wish he could be here to help celebrate".

"Me too, Ginny, Me too," George replied with a sad but happy smile.

Of her remaining brothers, Ginny was unsure what they would say. She hoped that they could be happy for her.

Bill was the second brother to respond, "Ginny, don't you think you are a little young for marriage?"

Sitting beside him, Fleur said, "Bill, I was only a year older when we married". At his wife's words, Bill realized that he did not have the right to question her age.

"Oh, you're right," he replied. He turned back to his sister as he said, "I'm sorry Ginny, I shouldn't have said that. I just hope that you are happy".

"I am Bill, very much so. I'm really looking forward to creating a life with Harry," Ginny said as she sent a smile in Harry's direction.

"Ginny, if you need any help with planning the wedding, I would love to help," Fleur added.

"That would be wonderful!" Ginny said to her sister-in-law.

Luckily for Harry, Hermione had joined them for dinner that night. Looking from Ron to Harry and then Harry to Ron, she began, "Oh Ron, you two will finally be brothers! And Harry, I know you don't have any siblings of your own, so marrying into the family will truly make the two of you best mates and brothers! I am so excited for you and Ginny!"

Looking at Hermione and Ron, Harry said, "Thanks Hermione".

It was now Ron's turn to speak, "Wow, I did not think of that. Blimey, you are right. Harry, mate, we're finally going to be brothers! I never realized growing up that you would have to marry my sister to do so, but if the two of you are happy, then I am happy for you. Just please, keep the snogging in front of me to a minimum," Ron said.

At the last statement, Ginny piped in, "If you had learned how to knock, you wouldn't have to worry about seeing Harry and I kissing".

"What Ginny said," Harry replied with a laugh. "And thanks Ron, I don't know what I would have done if we hadn't met. Not sure if I would have meet Ginny either if we were not best mates," Harry continued.

As the others were speaking, Charlie finally formulated his thoughts. Ginny had always been his little sister. He hadn't been around much after he had left Hogwarts. Which in turn was about the time when Ginny did most of her growing up. Before he had realized, his sweet little sister had grown into a defiant and determined young woman. And he had even noticed that she had occasionally channeled their mother when she became angry with the lot of them. "Blimey, Ginny, it feels like you were just a little girl yesterday. And I was sitting with you, telling you the story about the boy who lived. I never realized that when you had said, 'I want to marry the boy who lived' that you would actually find some way to achieve that wish. I hope he makes you happy and treats you right," Charlie said as he reminisced about the past.

"Oh Charlie," Ginny exclaimed. "You don't know how happy that makes me. Ever since I met Harry and found out that he was the boy who lived, it was like I could feel this connection between us. But as I was only 10 or 11, I was star struck and couldn't say a word to him. When I finally grew out of that, I started to learn to love myself and then to eventually love him rather than just having a silly old crush. And evidently, along the way, he too returned those feelings. And while he was away on his hunt, on his task to defeat Voldemort, I was so worried that he would not come back to me in one piece, or not come back at all. When Hagrid was forced to carry his body up to the castle that night, a piece of my heart broke when they claimed he was dead. Dad had to hold me back, as it tore me apart. But thankfully, in the end he came back to me. And since then, we have learned more about each other as our love grew stronger," Ginny said with a squeeze to Harry's hand, which was still placed in hers, now under the table.

Finally understanding what Ginny and Harry had both gone through, Percy realized that he too should be happy for his sister. While he had been estranged from the family, his sister had fallen in love and nearly had that love torn away from her. Unbeknown to his family, he had been dating a lovely girl as of recent and had been feeling himself falling in love. If he were put in that kind of situation, he would probably want to do the same thing. Being the last brother to speak up he said, "Ginny, I'm sorry I did not know the true story about what the two of you went through. Like the rest of them, my judgement as an older brother tends to cloud the truth and doesn't let me see what's truly in front of me. From the smiles on your faces, it is clear as day that the two of you are intertwined in each other's lives. I really am happy for you".

Happy with how her brothers had reacted in the end, Ginny was speechless. She could not wish for a better family to be apart of. And she was excited to finally give Harry the chance to start a family of their own, one that she hoped would be as strong and caring as this one.

At the end of the table, Molly felt at peace. Her sons had finally respected their sister and her wishes. Not wanting to delay dessert any longer, she said, "Now that we have something to celebrate, who would like Treacle Tart? Ginny made it herself! We also have an Apple Tart and a chocolate cake".

Dessert was served and everyone around the table started digging in. After all the chaos and commotion with her brothers, Ginny completely forgot about her bet with Harry about the Treacle Tart. But from the looks of it, he ate it up in no time, asking for seconds not long after. Ginny's Treacle Tart was officially his favorite and he looked forward to many nights in the future, of sharing this delicious treat with his soon to be wife.


	7. Chapter 7

As the eventful day came to an end, the noise level at the burrow quieted down as everyone headed up to bed. Bill and Fleur had headed home not long after finishing dessert, with the need to put their daughter, Victoire, to bed.

George had decided to stay at the Burrow as it was far too late to head back to the shop and knew he would not be able to get much work done. With Charlie visiting, he would be sharing with George.

Percy was the first to head up that night, claiming he had work to do. He didn't need to tell his family that he was actually heading up to write a letter to the girl he had been seeing. With the news of his sister's engagement, he hoped that it would not be long before he could introduce his girlfriend to the family, in hopes to also bring her as his guest to the wedding.

Molly and Arthur had headed up after all the dishes were sent to the kitchen to wash. She trusted that Ron and Ginny would behave downstairs with their respective significant others.

The remaining two couples had headed into the living room to relax for a while. Ron and Hermione settled themselves on the couch, sitting very close to each other. Harry found himself sitting down in the armchair across from his best friends. Noticing that Ginny was about to sit on the opposite side of the couch, Harry stopped her along the way to pull her down into his lap. He knew that Ron wouldn't be openly happy with it, but with the ring on Ginny's finger, Ron no longer could protest.

Excited about the news of her friends engagement, Hermione asked, "So when do you plan on getting married?"

Not giving Harry a chance to speak, Ginny spoke up immediately, "Well, I know it may be pretty soon, but I had always hoped that I could get married on September 1st. The first time Harry and I met was on September 1st, as he was wandering around King's Cross Station, clueless as to where Platform 9 ¾ was. I hadn't realized it was him until after Ron had first sent a letter home. Upon reading Ron's letter, I couldn't believe that my brother had become friends with the boy who lived. It felt like a dream come true. That someday, I would have a way to get to know Harry for more than just the celebrity that everyone, including myself, thought him to be. I want to be able to celebrate our love every year on that day. And even when the time comes, we can drop our children off to head to Hogwarts and then go celebrate," Ginny said as she leaned back into Harry's embrace.

"Gin, that would be the perfect day. As long as it's possible to plan it in such short notice, I would love to marry you then," Harry said as he squeezed Ginny in his arms, letting her know he was happy.

"Oh, Ginny, that is such a beautiful story. And I will do anything I can to help you plan. Whatever you need, just let me know and I'll be there," Hermione gushed.

"Wow, Ginny, that is really soon," Ron added. He had wanted to mention that he still found it a little crazy, that his little sister and best mate were getting married, but he had refrained as he knew his sister would not hesitate to bat- bogey hex him. As she grew older and more skilled with her magic, Ron had discovered that her hexes were nearly three times as forceful.

Ginny was surprised that Ron did not overreact this time, Ginny answered, "That would be wonderful, Hermione". Ginny then realized now would be the perfect time to pick a maid of honor. "Since you've offered your help, would you also like to be my maid of honor? You'll be here at the Burrow anyways and we've always been great friends," Ginny added.

Hermione had wondered, but hadn't fully expected Ginny to ask her. Surely Ginny and Luna were closer, but she would be more than happy to accept the job. "Of course, I would love to be your maid of honor!" Hermione exclaimed. "I have so many ideas and we'll have to go dress shopping as soon as we can. We need to make sure you have enough time to find the perfect dress!" Hermione continued.

"That would be perfect! Though we may have to look at some of the second hand stores, as I doubt Mum and Dad could afford an expensive dress and to put together a wedding in 2 months time," Ginny said with disappointment evident on her face.

At this, Harry knew he couldn't let her settle for something that was worn by someone else. His Ginny deserved the best dress out there, the one that was meant to be hers. "Gin, you will not be shopping at the second hand store. I will pay for your dress, I surely have more than enough money in the vault to find you the dress of your dreams. And anyways, once we are married, that money will be ours to share. And if your parents would let me, I would love to pay for at least half the wedding costs," Harry said.

Ginny gasped and turned in Harry's arms to be able to look into his eyes, "Oh Harry, do you really mean that?" She said with surprise. At the nod of his head, Ginny kissed him quickly before continuing, "You are absolutely the best. What did I do to deserve you?"

"You noticed me on the Platform that day," Harry said as if it was such a simple answer. With love in his heart and his future wife relaxing in his lap, he had everything he wished for.

"If I did not know it before, you two are clearly meant to be. And so lucky to have found each other so early in life," Hermione said as she looked on as they embraced.

Ron on the other hand, was getting a little sick of seeing his sister get all mushy with his best mate. "Ugh, guys, I know that you are happy and going to get married, but what happened to keeping the mushy gushy stuff to a minimum in front of me," Ron complained.

"Ron, that is rude. They are engaged and we're sitting here talking about their wedding, be happy for them. If you keep this up, I bet Harry will choose someone else to be his best man instead of you," Hermione scolded Ron before she slapped him on the arm.

"Okay, you are right. I take what I said back. I am sorry. Kiss in front of me for all I care. Just tell me when to close my eyes first," Ron joked at the end.

Harry laughed at the interaction between his two best friends. "As long as I don't have to warn you at our wedding," Harry joked. "It would probably ruin the moment. But then again, the minister will announce when we can kiss, so you'll have enough warning. And Ron, as long as you are willing to behave, would you be my best man?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't imagine anyone more suited for the job than me," Ron said with pride. "We've been on way too many adventures together. It only seems right that I'm supporting you as you journey into a new adventure."

Ginny was more than happy that her best friend and her brother would be a part of the wedding party. She couldn't think of anyone else more willing to help them out or be by their sides. And if she had her way, all of her brothers would have help in making her day special.

With a yawn, Hermione said, "I think it's time to head up to bed for me. It has been a long day, and it sounds like you'll need all the help you can get once you start planning tomorrow".

At this, Ron stood up and held his hand out to help his girlfriend up. She gladly took it so the two of them could head to bed.

As the last ones downstairs, Harry and Ginny enjoyed the silence. With a house full of people, true silence like this was only achieved this late at night, once the family had gone to bed.

This also left them with some well needed privacy. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and nuzzled her face between his ear and shoulder. She always loved that he smelled fantastic. She breathed him in. Feeling content, she pulled back slightly, just enough to bring their lips together. She kissed him slowly, enjoying the feel of their lips together.

With no surprise, Harry kissed her back as he placed his hands at her sides. Slowly, as the kissing became more heated, he slipped his hands under her shirt, feeling her soft skin beneath his hands. He continued further up and around to the front. With a soft touch, he placed his hands over her bra, loving the feel of the intimate moment. He held the cups of her bra in his hands, slowly rubbing and squeezing, wishing that the undergarment was not in the way.

As Harry was exploring under her shirt, Ginny was feeling more and more satisfied. Before she had realized it, his hands had left her breasts and reached around her back. Ginny realized what he was about to do as she spoke up, "Harry, stop. We shouldn't be doing this down here. As much as I would love to, I would be embarrassed if any of my brothers were to come down for a snack. They would certainly get more than what they bargained for," Ginny said and she pulled Harry's hands out of her shirt. "Let's head to bed. We can always continue this in our room, with a good locking charm to the door," she continued as she hopped off his lap.

Wanting to continue as soon as possible, Harry stood up and gathered Ginny up into his arms. Harry carried her up the stairs, bridal style, towards their room. He placed her down on their bed before closing and locking the door. It was finally time for them to celebrate by themselves.

As Harry locked the door, Ginny slid back on the bed as she pulled her shirt off. Deciding to take things further, she took her pants off as well, leaving her in just her undergarments. Harry turned around and was caught by surprise. She was the most beautiful creature he had seen. She was covered from head to toe with random freckles. Her red hair was spread out on the pillow. Her bra and knickers where an emerald green, a great contrast to her red hair.

Noticing that Harry had stopped where he was, Ginny asked, "Well, are we going to continue what we started?"

Breaking him out of his trance, Harry rushed towards the bed, pulling his shirt off along the way. He was not going to let her lay there as he was overdressed. Leaping onto the bed, he crawled up towards Ginny and kissed her fiercely. She returned the kiss with just as much passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into her. The lengths of their bodies were pressed together, skin against skin, with only small layers of clothing separating their most intimate parts. As she continued to kiss Harry, Ginny slowly started to roll her hips up into his own. Taking the hint, Harry began meeting each roll of her hips.

As this continued, Harry knew he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer. Pulling away slightly, he started kissing his way down her neck, towards her chest. Her breasts were still held within her bra, but that did not prevent Harry from kissing them. He lavished small kisses to the skin above before kissing each cup about where he suspected her nipples to be. He then continued trailing kisses down her stomach and to the top of her knickers. From there, he continued to slide down her body, to the most private part of her body. He rained kisses upon her clit, enjoying the way she was squirming underneath him.

Stopping his motions, he climbed back up her body. As he kissed her lips once again, his hand found its way back down to her clit. He used his finger to rub at and circle around until he brought her to orgasum beneath him. At the feel of her pulsing beneath his fingers, he finally let himself go. Ginny finished orgasuming as he was riding out his orgasum.

If she had known an orgasum was that great with clothes on, she could not wait to experience an orgasum without any barriers between them. One thing was for sure, she was glad they would only have to wait two months before fully experiencing each other's needs and wants. She was greatly looking forward to losing her virginity on her wedding night. And if she was truly honest with herself, she hoped that she was fertile enough to become pregnant right away. Along with her life with Harry, she wanted to start a family. To feel the ups and downs of pregnancy. To wake up in the morning, knowing that a sweet little baby was in the cot next to their bed.

Realizing that he had placed all his weight on Ginny, Harry rolled off of her with a smile on his face. "Wow, Gin, that was bloody fantastic," he said as he turned towards her. He placed a kiss upon her lips before sitting up. "I'm gonna go clean up and get ready for bed. Be right back, love," Harry said.

As Harry gathered his clothes, Ginny stood up and opened up her dresser. Deciding to wear a nightgown for a change, she slipped it over her head before removing her bra and soiled knickers. She pulled on a fresh pair of knickers while tossing the others towards the wash bin.

She was headed back to the bed as Harry slipped back into the room. Turning off the lights, Harry climbed under the covers with her, resting his arm beneath her shoulders. She moved closer to him and rested her head against his chest, once again loving the warmth of his body heat.

Harry kissed her head before he said, "Good night, love".

Smiling against him, she replied, "Sweet dreams my fiancé," before settling in, ready for sleep to come.

Not long after, the two newly engaged lovers were fast asleep, wrapped tightly in each other's arms. Once the morning came, the wedding planning would begin.


	8. Chapter 8

For the second morning in a row, Harry awoke before Ginny. She was still fast asleep within his arms. He noticed that they must have shifted around in their sleep. Resulting in the pair of lovers spooning under the covers. Harry's arms were wrapped around her torso with his hands placed just below her breasts.

He loved that he could embrace her and hold her tight. It was something he had dreamed about being able to do while he was out searching for horcruxes. He'd lay awake at night, staring at the Marauder's Map, looking for Ginny's name to pop up. Each time he spotted it, his heartbeat would settle down. It reassured him and gave him the courage to keep fighting. As long as they were both safe, it would lead to endless days of embracing each other and spending the rest of their lives together.

Meanwhile, Ginny was once again enjoying a pleasant dream. The dream shifted between a few different events. It started out on their wedding day. She was dressed in a simple but elegant white sleeveless gown, covered with lace and the occasional beading to make certain areas stand out. There were beads along the square neckline, showing off a little bit not too much of her breasts. More beads were placed along her waistline in a zigzag formation. And randomly placed beads were throughout the train. She could see herself walking up the aisle, towards the ever handsome boy who lived, her Harry. He was dressed in a dark suit, with a red bow tie around his neck. Dream Harry couldn't take his eyes off her, she almost thought she saw a tear drop from his eye.

The dream then morphed into a small apartment, with the two newly weds embracing each other. Ginny could have sworn that her Dream self had a glow about her. Just after she noticed this, the couple pulled apart. Dream Ginny turned around and handed Dream Harry a small present. She wondered what she could be giving him, in something as small as a bracelet box. He opened up the box to reveal a small baby onesie. He pulled it out and took a close look at it. Written across the top was, 'Daddy, when can I play quidditch?' It was by far the cutest thing she had ever seen. Dream Harry immediately pulled her back into his arms and planted a kiss to her lips. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. He then placed his hands across her stomach, loving that there was a little baby, one that he and Ginny created, growing inside her.

Lastly, the dream once again shifted into another scene. The two were sitting up in bed, with a hand each resting on Ginny's large stomach. She appeared to be at least 8 to 9 months pregnant. Held in Ginny's other hand was a baby name book. They had been struggling to come up with the perfect name for their little baby boy. And by the looks of it, they were running out of time. After a while, they had started to play a game, to see if the baby would kick in approval of a suggested name. So far, they had yet to find the perfect combination of a first and middle name that went well together. Eventually, Harry's eyes circled the room, noticing a picture of his parents with his godfather placed about the fireplace. In that moment, he believed he found the only name that could fit his first son. He repeated it several times in his head, not once questioning it. Finally he whispered, 'James Sirius' and felt his son kick his hand at each name. Turning to look at Harry, Ginny's smile grew wider with happiness. Little did they know how much trouble those two names connected together could create a prankster and troublemaker within their first born. Harry then placed a kiss to her head, happy that she loved the name as well.

In the present, Harry had finally decided it was time to wake his love from her slumber. He placed a kiss to her head just as his dream self did the same thing unbeknownst to him. Her eyes slowly started to flutter open as a smile formed on her face. Although he couldn't see her smiling, he knew that she was by far too content while waking. Evidence that she had once again had a pleasant dream.

She rotated in his arms and placed a sweet good morning kiss to his lips. Still smiling up at him, she said, "Good Morning my love, I had the most fantastic dream last night".

Curious about the subject of this dreams he asked, "Now did you? Were we both in this dream? What was it about?"

"Why of course we were both in the dream!," she joked with him. "It started with our wedding. Gave me the vision of the perfect dress to look for. Then we discovered we were going to have a baby. I revealed it to you in the cutest way. Which I am not going to tell you, cause then I wouldn't actually be able to use it in the future. And lastly, we were trying to come up with baby names. It took us forever when the perfect name had been staring us in the face the whole time," she laughed.

"Sounds wonderful," Harry replied. He loved the idea of having children in the future. Growing up without parents or siblings, he had always dreamed of having a family of his own. With the looks of it, he was getting closer and closer to achieving that dream.

Knowing that they couldn't lay in bed all day, Ginny slowly started to stretch out in his arms. "We should probably get changed and head down for breakfast. We have lots of planning to do if we want to have a wedding within the next few months," Ginny said as she slowly rose out of bed. Gathering a change of clothes for the day, she headed out into the hall to go shower.

Still laying in bed, Harry made no effort to move. He knew he would have to wait until Ginny was back before he could go shower. And knowing that she took longer to get ready, he typically didn't mind waiting.

Before he realized it, Ginny had returned with wet hair dripping down her back. Today's outfit consisted of a green and white flower patterned sundress along with knee high green socks. It was very unusual for Ginny to wear a dress, especially on a casual day like today. When he noticed the green knee high socks, he remembered when they had ventured into muggle London on a small shopping trip. Ginny had wanted to help Harry find some casual muggle clothing that would actually fit him for once. Upon their search, she had come across several pairs of knee high socks. She couldn't believe how many different colors and patterns there were. Before Harry could stop her, she started picking out several pairs and adding them into their cart. The green where the first to be thrown in, followed by a striped red pair and several more after that. Although money was of no problem to Harry, he was happy that they were on sale for buy 5, get 5 free. Somehow they ended up walking out of there with 20 pairs of socks. Ever since then, she had found a liking to wear them whenever possible.

Seeing that Harry had yet to move out of bed, she went around to her side of the bed and grabbed her pillow. She then threw it towards his head, getting him to break out of his trance. "Harry, get up, go shower before Ron wakes. You and I both know he takes way too much time up in the shower. You'll be left with cold water!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Okay, love, I'll get up. I shouldn't take too long," Harry said as he made his way out of bed and towards the door, grabbing his clothes along the way.

While Harry showered, Ginny sat down in front of her mirror, slowing brushing out her hair. She had decided to let it dry naturally this morning as she was in no rush to go anywhere yet. On busy mornings, she would cast a spell to help it dry faster. She hoped that it wouldn't be much longer before Harry returned. She was eager to start planning her wedding. She wanted to be able to go out shopping for her dress. To pick out colors and what flowers to use. And lastly, she couldn't wait to pick out what kind of cake to have. She knew that she wanted her Mum to make the cake. Only problem was, it would be a tough decision deciding which type of cake she wanted the most.

Like he said, it did not take Harry too long to shower and change. Ginny had just placed a pair of shoes on her feet as Harry came back into the room. Like always, he wore jeans with a solid color tee shirt. While they had been in muggle London, Ginny had tried to convince him to grab a few tee shirts with funny sayings on them, but she was unable to convince him. Today he wore a light red shirt, which could almost be mistaken for pink.

Standing up and grabbing his hand, Ginny said, "Time for breakfast. I wonder what Mum has cooking this morning". She led the way as they headed downstairs. The smell of bacon reached their noses as they stepped into the kitchen. And from the looks of it, there was also sausages and eggs.

Sitting down at their usual seats, the two did not waste time before filling up their plates. "Good Morning, Mum, Dad," Ginny said as she looked towards each of her parents. "Mum, after breakfast, can we sit down and start planning. I already have several ideas that we should be writing down," Ginny continued as she was excited to start the wedding planning.

"Of course we can," Molly replied. "And maybe after we have everything written down, we can head out to start shopping for dresses!"

"That would be amazing!" Ginny exclaimed. "And I already know what style dress I'm looking for. Just have to find it," she continued.

"Sounds great," Molly agreed.

As the two were speaking, slowly, the rest of the family had started joining the table. Before long, the whole family was busy munching on their food while the conversation amongst them grew. Both Molly and Arthur smiled as they enjoyed seeing their children happy and in one place. Lucky for them, Bill and his small family had returned for breakfast, wanted to spend more time with Charlie before he headed back to Romania later that night. Molly and Arthur had always dreamed about days like the present, sitting down with their adult children, enjoying each other's company along with the assortment of food.


	9. Chapter 9

After a pleasant breakfast with the whole family, the ladies of the family headed out to the garden to start the wedding planning. Several things would need to be decided as soon as possible. This includes the venue or where the wedding and reception would take place, who the additional bridesmaids and groomsmen would be, finding the perfect dresses and tuxedos, deciding the color theme, what flowers would be used throughout, and lastly, who would be invited.

Sitting down at the table in the garden, with a quill and a piece of parchment, Molly asked, "Ginny, dear, where would you like to have your wedding?"

Knowing this answer right away, Ginny responded with excitement, "I would love to have it right here. Ever since Bill and Fleur's wedding, I started to think about how much I wanted to dance around in a gorgeous white gown with Harry's eyes never once leaving my sight as we danced. I loved the tent and all of the fairy lights gathered around, illuminating the whole area. And I'm thinking we could have the ceremony itself right here in the garden," she answered as she looked around the space surrounding them.

Fleur loved that Ginny mentioned her own wedding just a few short years prior. Her own wedding was one of her cherished moments, even though it was cut shorter than expected. "Oh, Ginny, I can already picture this garden filled with lights just like my own wedding. Let's just hope it does not end early like my own unfortunately did. You and Harry desire the happiest of ends," Fleur gushed.

Loving the idea, Hermione asked, "What about flowers and colors?"

Taking a minute to think about it, Ginny said, "I believe that Calla Lilies would look beautiful. I want my bouquet to be filled with white Calla Lilies with a red center to make them stand out. And then I want my bridesmaids to carry the same but with royal blue centers. And I want the bridesmaid dresses to be red in color. Hermione will serve as my maid of honor. And then I plan on asking Luna and Fleur if you are willing. Thankfully the three of you do not have red hair, so the red dresses will not clash," Ginny joked at the last part. "As for the men, Harry would look lovely in a red bow tie and a white tuxedo, with a matching Calla Lily as my own pinned to his chest. And then Ron and the rest of the groomsmen will wear black tuxedos with royal blue ties. They will have simple white Calla Lilies pinned to their chests. The center pieces amongst the tables with include a mix of all three Calla Lilies," Ginny continued as she could see her vision as clear as day.

Molly was the first to answer this time, "That sounds magnificent and well thought out. You'll have to make sure Harry chooses the rest of his groomsmen by tomorrow. We need to put orders in for dresses and tuxedos as soon as we can," Molly reminded Ginny.

"Of course I'll remind him. For all we know, he could be asking them right now," Ginny suspected. "And Fleur, I would love to have you as an additional bridesmaid. You included me in your own wedding and I couldn't live with myself if I did not return the favor. And plus, you really have become like a sister to me.

Oh, could my little niece me the flower girl? I know she's still young, but with you in the wedding, either you could carry her down or we could have you push her in a stroller with it enchanted to drop flowers from the sides as it's rolled to the front," Ginny added with excitement.

"That would be absolutely marvelous! Victoire would look so cute and I would love to be a part of your wedding," Fleur exclaimed with happiness. She too had started to consider Ginny as a second little sister.

Realizing that they had already checked off several items on their list, Molly only found one more thing that would need to be decided today. "Lastly, how large of a wedding would you like?" She asked, though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Just something small with family and friends and our closest professors from Hogwarts. I want this day to be about the love Harry and I share for one another. We'll let Luna write up an article for the Quibbler announcing our engagement, but we won't reveal the date until after we've already set off on our honeymoon. Harry has always had the press in his face from the time he found out about the Wizarding world and all throughout his years at Hogwarts. Luckily he's been able to keep a low profile since defeating Voldemort, but there is still the occasional story that never fails to make up unbelievable events and ideas," Ginny proclaimed as she wanted to be sure it was understood.

As suspected, Molly knew Ginny would want something small. "Oh course we can keep it small. And yes, I know Harry has never liked having the spotlight thrust upon him," Molly agreed. "I think we have enough decided for now. How about we flo over to Diagon Alley after lunch to start looking for your wedding dress," Molly continued.

At the mention of finding a dress, Ginny perked up, "Oh, Mum, I can not wait! I've been thinking about what kind of dress I want and then last night I even dreamed about the dress. A white gown with lace and beaded accents," Ginny said as she remembered her dream while leaving out the details of the dream itself.

Meanwhile, while the girls were out in the garden, Harry and Ron had decided to play a game of Wizarding chess. It had been a while since the two friends last sat down together, without their significant other's at their sides.

"Blimey, I almost didn't recognize you without my sister attached to your hip," Ron joked as he took a look at his best mate.

"I could say the same thing about you with Hermione," Harry jokes right back at Ron.

"Haha, you know Hermione and I haven't been together nearly as long as you and Ginny. Plus, I don't think Hermione is interested in getting hitched anytime soon. Wants to have a suitable career first," Ron said as he thought about his girlfriend. "And frankly, I am not ready to settle down yet anyways. We're only 19, we now have the rest of our lives to think about, with old Voldie out of the picture," he continued.

"That's exactly why I want to marry Ginny. Before we defeated Voldemort, I didn't have too many expectations for my future. I honestly did not know if I would have a future. But I promised myself if I made it out alive, I would be sure to have Ginny in my future and make it a permanent plan. Nothing else mattered besides having her by my side," Harry confessed as he was waiting to make his next move in the game.

"Merlin's Beard, what has my sister done to my best mate?" Ron questioned. "I know she was obsessed with you and your story of being the boy who lived, but I never realized how true she was when she would carry on about marrying you one day. And this was before she had ever met you! I still find it a little crazy what the two of you are doing. I never expected Ginny to be the second of the lot of us to get married. Obviously Bill was expected to be the first, as he's much older, but little Ginny, I still see her as the girl who loved the boy who lived stories," Ron continued.

Harry only wished he could have seen what Ginny was like growing up. Though from what he remembered during his first visit to the Burrow, she couldn't even speak if he was in the same room. With the way things had turned out, he was glad she eventually got over her crush enough to be able to have a conversation with him. "Hey, I'm still the same Harry!" he exclaimed. "Only difference is that I'm not afraid of hiding my feelings for your sister. When I first started falling for her, I could have sworn you would hit me with a bludger for even looking at her for too long. Thankfully you were too distracted by dear old Lav-Lav at the time. While you dreamed of Hermione at night!" Harry joked.

Before they had even realized it, Ron was one move away from winning the game of wizarding chess. "Oh please, don't remind me. I try my hardest not to remember that year. What I had with Lavender was nothing like Hermione and I have! And it would have been nice if you had given me a warning before you went and kissed my sister in front of the whole common room!" Ron exclaimed.

"Mate, I didn't know I was gonna kiss her before it happened. All I wanted to do was find out how Gryffindor fared in the quidditch match while I was in detention. And before I knew it, I walked in and she was in my arms! I couldn't help myself, especially after I had noticed how jealous I was over her being with Dean. I didn't really understand what it was at the time, but once I did realize how I was feeling, I would have done anything for her. Bloody hell, I would do anything she asked of me. Even get a Hungarian Horntail Tattoo across my chest!" Harry exclaimed as he thought about their days at Hogwarts.

Noticing that Harry finally made another move, Ron was quick to make his last move of the game. "Checkmate!" He exclaimed as he one yet another round of wizarding chess against his best mate. With the game completed, Ron realized the time was getting much closer to lunch. "What you say we go grab some food? And I still expect you to warn my before you go kissing her in front of me!" Ron exclaimed as he stood up and headed into the kitchen.

Just at the same moment, the girls were just walking back into the burrow. Excited about the wedding, Ginny came rushing over to Harry. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she said, "Harry, you could not believe how much we've got planned already! And I'm going to go looking for a dress after lunch! Oh and have you thought about who your groomsmen will be? You need to make a decision tonight so that you can go get fitted tomorrow!"

Harry was beyond happy with how excited she was. He held her in his arms as she continued to talk about the wedding. He didn't mind that she was making all of the decisions. He just wanted to see her walk down the aisle and marry her. Time and place did not matter. As long as it was the two of them with their family and friends, he would be happy. "Gin, that's great! I'm sure you have some great ideas! I can't wait to hear all about it!" Harry said as he pulled her closer. Wanting to kiss her, he realized he should warn Ron as previously requested. "Hey Ron! Now would be the time to close your eyes!" Harry warned.

Already thinking of the food in front of him, Ron forgot about his notion of being warned of when his best mate and sister kissed. "Huh. Why?" Ron asked.

"Because I'm about to plant a big wet one on your sister!" Harry warned just before he pulled Ginny closer. Not waiting for Ron to answer, he kissed her with all of his might. He loved this woman in his arms and couldn't wait to make her his wife. And lucky for him, she returned the kiss with just as much passion.

"Bloody Hell, how am I supposed to eat with the two of you doing that?" Ron exclaimed as he tried to feel around his plate for his sandwich as his eyes were closed shut.

Pulling away from the kiss, Ginny said, "Oh, you're such a prat! Would you grow up! We're adults and we shouldn't have to warn you when we kiss. Not everything is about you and your hunger for food!"

"Well I'm hungry! It's lunch time, what do you expect me to do?" Ron exclaimed.

Growing tired of their arguing, Molly decided to put a stop to it. "Ronald, quit arguing with your sister! She is engaged to be married. And is allowed to kiss her fiancé whenever she wants. Just eat your lunch before I take it away from you!" Molly exclaimed.

At his mother's words, Ron quieted down. And with how hungry he was, he doubted he could last until dinner.

Not wanting to disturb the silence, Harry ushered Ginny to sit down to eat as he pulled out her chair.

Finally noticing the food placed in front of her, Ginny gladly started eating. She easily had a stomach for food that could rival each of her brothers. It didn't take her long to finish, as she was too preoccupied with the prospect of finding a dress. The sooner they finished lunch, the sooner she could be searching through dresses to find the one that came to her in her dream.


End file.
